Memory Days
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Instead of joining Fairy Tail when Natsu saved her, Lucy runs away from home after being saved by a mysterious woman with a Fairy Tail guild mark. She stays in Fairy Hills and is taught how to fight and control her powers by some of the guild members. But what magical power is hidden within her? What does Makarov know about her mother? And what has Lisanna planned with Gray?


**I KNOW I said I would post Mune Kyun, but I couldn't concentrate on that, so I wrote one of the new stories I thought of. Gomen Malik-san. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- New Member**

* * *

_"Spetto-san, what is that place?" Young Lucy asked._

_"That's the wizard guild, Fairy Tail." Spetto said._

_"Sugoi." She said in awe and continued to stare at the large building in the distance._

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said to myself as I walked through the streets of Magnolia.

_Lucy had been able to sneak out of her house again and took a carriage to Magnolia. She had left with a couple of outfits, her doll Michelle, the keys her mother left her, and quite a lot of money she had saved up._

I was on my way to the guild Fairy Tail. Ever since that mysterious girl saved me from my runaway carriage, all I could think about was joining Fairy Tail. So, I decided to do it. Even when I had only met her last night.

"Here it is." I stared at the sign that read 'Fairy Tail'. I took a deep breath and held my hand out, grasping the door handle. I swung it open and was surprisingly unnoticed. Everyone was laughing, drinking, and fighting. Some of the members looked scary but I could see some friendly faces and some children probably about my age. I walked towards the bar, careful not to bump into anyone but failed to notice the pink haired boy flying towards me.

**Natsu POV**

"Fight me, ice princess!" I shouted at Gray and got in a fighting position.

"You're on, fire breath!" He shouted and got in his Ice-Make position.

"Not here you two! Erza is walking this way with cake!" Lisanna shouted, but we ignored her.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray and I attacked each other mercilessly and failed to notice the scarlet haired devil mage sit nearby with a slice of strawberry cake.

"Fire Dragon's Talon!" I shouted and aimed my attack at Gray. You could say that it is my least perfected attack and has a tendency to backfire. I flew backwards and landed in something squishy. Dear Kami-sama, why Erza's cake?!

"Natsu!" Erza shouted and drew her sword.

"N-Now Erza, lets be reasonable here." I said and held my hands up in reason. She gripped the handle of her sword and rammed it against my chin, sending me flying. I did a backflip to try and land safely, but I didn't expect a blonde girl to be walking by.

"Watch out!" I shouted. She turned to look at me froze in her spot. Knowing that I was going to roll, so I held out my arms and enveloped her in a hug. We rammed through three tables and one support beam, ending our journey against the wall.

"O-Oi Erza, I think you took it too far." Gray said. I winced and sat up with the girl in my arms. I moved her head up to get a better look at the girl and noticed her eyes were shut tightly and she was shaking slightly.

"You okay?" I asked and set her on the floor.

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit shaken up." She said and rubbed her eyes.

"K-Kawaii." I mumbled with a slight blush and stood up. I held out a hand and helped her up.

"I've never seen you around here before? Are you a spy from a dark guild?" I asked and stuck my face in hers, also getting a pretty good whiff of her scent. Man was it good. She smelled like strawberries and cream and it made my mouth water. **(Just because Natsu is little, doesn't mean I can't write that line)**

"N-No! I actually came here to join Fairy Tail." She said and took a couple steps back.

"Really?! I'll take you to Jii-chan then." I said and grabbed her hand, taking her up to the second level.

**Normal POV**

"Did you see that?!" Enno squealed. "Natsu was so cute!"

"And that little blonde girl was so adorable! She had Natsu blushing and I swear he called her cute!" Mickey said. All the older females got together and started planning their future.

"What's everyone freaking out about? Natsu was only talking to some girl." Gray said

"Who was that anyways? I've never seen her around here or town." Lisanna said.

"I'm not sure, but Natsu brought her up to Master. We should find out soon enough." Erza said.

"Natsu finally found someone while I'm still alone." Macao sighed in a corner.

"It's all good buddy. Natsu's too dense to figure it out and by that time you'll already have a son." Wakaba said and pat his back.

**Master POV**

There was a knock on my door as I was going through bills of what had been destroyed by the guild.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and a short blonde girl in a pink dress walked in.

"A-Are you the master?" She asked.

"Yes. Who might you be child?" I asked and got up from my chair.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I was wondering if I could j-join your guild." She said.

"Of course! We accept new members all the time! Let me get the stamp." I said and walked over to the side drawer and pulled out the stamp press.

"What color and where do you want it?"

"In pink and on my right hand." Lucy said softly. I nodded and smiled when it was done.

"Where are your parents?" I asked. She stiffened a bit and gave me an answer.

"I-I lost them in a recent accident." She said quietly. I could obviously tell she was lying, but I accepted it.

"If you don't have anywhere else to stay, you can have a room in our female dorms, Fairy Hill. You don't have to pay rent till you're old enough for missions." I said.

"Thank you. That would be most helpful." She said and bowed. This child was too sophisticated for her age. I guess that's how Layla brought her up.

"Lets go introduce you to the other members, young one." I said and led her back downstairs.

Everyone looked my way as I jumped up on the bar and carried the little one up with me.

"Jii-chan! You knocked over my strawberries!" Natsu whined.

"Deal with it. Minna, meet our new member, Lucy." I said.

"She's so kawaii!" The female members squealed and glomped her.

**Natsu POV**

I squeezed my way through the group of people fangirling over Lucy and walked over to Gray and the other kids.

"Who's she, flame brain?" Gray asked and crossed his arm.

"Master just told you baka. She's Lucy. Our new member." I growled.

"Why don't you make some friends?" Macao said and set Lucy down in front of us.

"N-Nice to m-meet you. I'm L-Lucy." She said and bowed.

"Don't stutter! That shows weakness!" Gray shouted at her. Lucy flinched and stood up straight.

"Gomen!" Lucy said, tears daring to come out. (You all know she doesn't like to be yelled at! Jude does it enough already.)

"Gray! Don't make her cry!" Erza scolded him and hit him over the head.

"Don't listen to him. I'm Levy." Levy said and held a hand out to Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, Levy-chan." Lucy said and smiled.

"I'm Lisanna. This is my brother Elfman and our older sister is out on a mission." Lisanna said with a wave.

"Nice to meet you two." Lucy said and waved back.

"Please forgive Gray. He's an idiot. I'm Erza." Erza said and grabbed Lucy's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"I just hope I didn't offend him." Lucy said and looked over Erza's shoulder to get a good look at Gray, who was sulking in the corner. I felt a pang of jealousy and tried to get Lucy's attention off of Gray.

"Just ignore him, Luce. Ice princess is always like that." I said and turned her around.

"L-Luce?" She asked.

"Yeah. Your new nickname." I said with a wide grin.

"Enough with the meet and greet. Tell us what kind of magic you use." Cana said.

"Oh, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I don't have enough magical energy to summon any except Plue, but I know how to do this." Lucy said and walked over to a table and sat on it. She put her hands together and took a couple of deep breaths and concentrated. She stayed like that for five minutes, and I could tell Droy was about to complain, but the wind shifted. Lucy's hair swayed in the wind and there was a sudden flash of light. We shielded our eyes and opened them to see something so spectacular. The light surrounded and flowed around her in a ring in the most beautiful way.

"Jii-chan, look! It looks just like fire!" I said excitedly. He nodded, smiling, and I ran up to see if I could grab it. I was able to and I stuffed it in my mouth.

"Sugoi! It's really sweet!" Lucy opened her eyes and the magic disappeared.

"That was amazing Lu-chan!" Levy complimented as Lucy got down from the table.

"Thank you." Lucy said with a small blush.

"Yeah! And it tasted really good. Are you a fire mage too?" I asked.

"I don't think so. My mom taught me that. It helps channel your magic energy."

"Do you know how to fight?" Erza asked.

"No, not really." Lucy said sheepishly.

"I'll teach you then! If you can create fire then I can teach you anything you want!" I said excitedly.

"I think Lucy would benefit more if I taught her." Erza said and shoved the blonde behind her.

"Lucy could be a fire mage! I'll be the one who teaches her!" I said and took Lucy from her.

**Gray POV**

I watched Natsu and Erza fight over Lucy and I scoffed at their behavior.

"She would benefit more if I taught her." I mumbled.

"So you have a little crush on her?" Lisanna said suddenly. I fell out of my seat and looked up at her.

"W-What would make you think that?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I'm not stupid Gray. I can see that you like her." She teased.

"So what if I do?" I asked.

"Then I'll need your help with something."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I decided on a new way to update my stories. Instead of updating those that have minimal chapters, I'll update the popular ones like Innocence, DSLH, and BYBTM. But if you really want a story updated, just PM me! I'll be working on a couple of new stories too.**


End file.
